Personal powered transportation allows one to travel intermediate distances at a comfortable pace without expending excess energy. One example of such a personal powered transportation system includes an electric long board (which may be similar to an elongated skateboard, which is intended for traveling intermediate distances rather than short distances, and which is intended primarily for transportation rather than the performance of tricks). Existing systems often use motors that are coupled to the wheels with belts or chains, making them susceptible to the elements. Existing systems may only be able to power one wheel on a vehicle leading to poor performance. Also, bulky gears or transmission systems are often used to achieve a variety of speeds.
Current solutions to personal powered transportation are often overly complex and unreliable. Heavy and bulky designs reduce portability and decrease travel distances between refueling or recharging. Cumbersome control systems are difficult to use and potentially dangerous, often requiring the use of the hands. Further, current solutions visibly stand out from traditional unpowered recreational vehicles. For example, current electric long boards often visually resemble traditional long boards but with bulky, obtrusive additions for controlling and powering the boards. Existing current electric long boards look distinctly different from, and lack the sleek profile of their non-electric long board counterparts.